There are numerous styles of footware that are designed to be simple and easily worn. One popular design is the “flip-flop” which comprises a pad than has a single strap that, when worn, extends from between one's large and second toes to opposite side portions on the pad. The rear portion of the pad is not connected to the wearer's foot and thus “flops” when the wearer walks.
Another simple type of footware includes a pad and a single wide strap that, when worn, extends laterally across one's foot over one's materials.
Other types of footwear include water shoes and water boots that enclose one's feet.
The present invention provides a simple, easy to wear one-piece footware article that covers and protects the bottom or sole of one's feet.